Destinados
by Shizu O'Shea W
Summary: Un extraño joven salva la vida de Maka, que sucederá cuando su padre tenga que salir de viaje y cuando conosca a los amigos del hijo de su jefe?...  Sangre, Vidas pasadas y un amor! . Lo se mal Summary pero denle una oportunidad. KxC, SxM, BSxT


Hola a todos

Se que aun no he subido capitulo de mis otros fics

Pero simplemente la inspiración de la trama me abandono

Aunque tengo la mitad del capitulo 3 y del 4 de un nuevo comienzo u_U

Espero que ahora entrando de vacaciones, la gran dama de la inspiración me acompañe

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (por desgracia), son de Okubo-sensei

***v***

**

* * *

**

**DESTINADOS**

**PROLOGO**

**A**lguna vez me cuestione la existencia de seres con poderes sobre humanos, belleza inexplicable y una atracción magnética que te hace desearlos cada vez mas, aun así hay pruebas que sustentan que ellos caminan entre nosotros, que son parte de nuestras vidas, solo falta el interés por buscarlos, por descubrirlos, por mirar a aquellos no-muertos-no-vivos que nos acompañan desde la formación de los primeros grandes imperios. En algunas ocasiones el "Destino" te hace darte cuenta de que ellos están ahí, a tu lado, siendo tu compañero de clases o incluso… salvándote la vida.

Esta es mi historia, la historia de cómo yo, Maka Albarn, una chica que se consideraba común y corriente… alguien normal, fue a caer en los brazos de un "Príncipe Inmortal", fue a vivir a una imponente mansión y a enamorarse del peor asesino de la humanidad.

Rompiendo así todas mis creencias, mis conocimientos y haciendo que mi cordura rozara entre la delgada línea de la ficción, todos aquéllos datos que yo consideraba irrefutables se fueron al vacío en una noche, una fatídica noche en la que mi descuido casi me cuesta la vida y provocando que conociese al amor de mi vida, a mi amor prohibido.

…A UN VAMPIRO.

Todo inicio un martes, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, era la rutina diaria, los horarios de clase habían finalizado y me disponía a ir a mi casa en la que vivía con mi padre y mi ama de llaves Blair, estaba apunto de cruzar el boulevard que se encontraba frente a nuestra escuela cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, era Crona Makenshi, ella me hizo señas de que la esperara como si tuviera algo importante que decirme lo cual me sorprendió ya que usualmente era tímida y se limitaba a hablar a menos que fuera necesario, éramos grande amigas aunque en nuestra relación el dialogo continuo brillaba por su ausencia lo cual no me molestaba en absoluto.

Una ves que estuvo a mi lado, en medio de tartamudeos me pidió que la acompañara al centro comercial de Death City a comprar un regalo para uno de sus conocidos, ella no me dijo su nombre pero tampoco hice el esfuerzo por averiguarlo. Así quedamos de vernos en el centro comercial a las 4.

Una vez en mi casa, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme el uniforme escolar para poder salir al encuentro acordado horas antes, mi padre aun no se encontraba en casa, por ese motivo antes de literalmente huir, le pedí a mi ama de llaves que le avisara a Spirit (mi padre) que tenia un asunto importante que atender pero que no tardaría, que estaría de regreso en casa antes de la cena.

Todo transcurrió normal, visitamos muchas tiendas y le ayude a Crona a elegir el obsequio que era un extraño broche (o algo parecido) con forma de calavera el cual supuse que se ocupaba para usarlo de "corbata". Tal y como lo había calculado regrese antes de la cena, mi padre ya se encontraba en casa sentado en uno amplio sofa color crema con un toque rustico viendo un poco de TV en la pantalla que estaba en la sala. De repente un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente –el libro- y así como entre, busque y salí corriendo con un libro en la mano el cual había olvidado devolver a la biblioteca de la ciudad, sabia que seria reprendida de regreso pero no me importo. Había llegado justo a tiempo para hacer la devolución, ahora me encontraba caminando por una atajo, el cual era un callejón que salía a una calle mas arriba de donde se encontraba mi hogar, cuando de repente escuché un ruido extraño, de la nada salieron dos sujetos que parecían ebrios, murmuraban cosas entre ellos y me miraban con una cara pervertida, de pronto uno se abalanzo sobre mi y me tomo por la muñeca. Me hizo proposiciones las cuales no sonaban agradables, sin embargo opuse resistencia y emití un grito lo cual los hizo enfurecer por lo que el otro hombre me golpeo en la cabeza, caí al suelo aun consiente, uno de ellos se me encimo y empezó a romper mi blusa, pero en ese instante un joven alto y delgado apareció de la nada, golpeando a los dos sujetos y dejándolos en el piso, lo único que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento fueron sus ojos y su cabello, ese par de ojos color ambar brillante y esas extrañas rayas blancas que lucían en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza*.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en mi habitación, no recuerdo como llegue ahí, ni quien me trajo.

Pero ahora es cuando la verdadera historia empieza, la del reencuentro y la desafiante verdad, donde la preguntas directas no siempre funcionan cuando toda tu vida, tu pasado e incluso tu sangre han sido ligadas, condenadas desde el momento de tu misma existencia.

Que secretos se ocultan?

Serán acaso esos bellos rostros conocidos?

o…

simplemente fue el destino

aquel que cambio mi vida… la vida de Maka Albarn

* * *

*esa duda será aclarada el próximo capitulo, anque creo que muchos ya saben quien la salvo

pero por el momento no puedo decir nada .≤

que tal les parecio? Muy corto no? (mucho para mi gusto)

pero lo necesito asi con esos "espacios" que se irán llenando en los otros 2 capítulos

el el 1º pondré ya bie detallado los hechos, desde dos puntos de vista (POV)

y en el 2º sera el primer encuetro

Capitulo 1- EL DÍA CUADO TODO EMPEZO

Capitulo 2- ERES TU!

Espero sigan leyendo

y perdón por la ortografía y la puntuación

Y dejen Review!

Se depide

*Liz


End file.
